Monsters in the Clouds
by AquaNight
Summary: What if Aizen was done waiting on Ichigo to come to him? What happens when Ichigo is forced to do Aizens bidding, while said man is holding his friends are held captive? Yoai! Gore, future lemon.
1. Eyes of the Snake, Solitude & Despair

So, this actually started out as a Hichiichi, so just bear with it! R&R

I'm not good at this author note thing.

* * *

Monsters in the Clouds

Chapter 1: Eyes of the Snake, Solitude & Despair

* * *

_**My eyes are not yet accustomed to this**_

_**Sight, nor light…**_

"-Igo!" _That…voice…_it broke apart the crystal-like sheet of silence that covered the surface of the eternal darkness. Light filled the newly made cracks, dragging the orange haired teen away from the depths of oblivion.

"Ichigo, please you idiot, wake the hell up!" _R-rukia…?_ The eternal darkness was soon eternal no more, quickly changing from a desolate black to a blinding white. A wave of nausea hit him like a crashing wave as his broken body was kicked once more.

_**And I hear the whistle cry,**_

_**Long and hard the shriek fills my ears…**_

"ICHIGO!" The ear-piercing, heart-stopping scream shot Ichigo awake. Sitting up too quickly, shadows threatened to reclaim his blinded vision, and blood forced its way from his lungs, sending him into a mad coughing fit.

_**That leak red and feel like nothing.**_

Tensa Zangetsu lay snapped in half by his side, utterly useless in the grey muddy soil. His eyes had adjusted enough to see that bright light was, in fact, not all that bright. The sun cowered behind the stormy clouds that leaked small, frozen flakes. The barren trees gave off a spine-chilling vibe, as if standing alone in that cemetery was not eerie enough on its own. A light fog hid the forest around him, leaving the small clearing floor misty.

_**The hook on my neck closes.**_

It took him only a second to remember everything. Why was Tensa broken on the ground? The answer took the form of a tall brunet towering over him. Blood soaked his white kimono, but Ichigo knew that it wasn't true to its wearer.

_**Instead of loosening, and my eyes…**_

The orange head bravely and shakily stood, picking up the pieces of his sword, one in each hand. The hilt-less blade dug into his cracked hand, but the pain amounted to nothing in comparison to his head and the spiritual pressure trying to force the breath from him. He had to bear it…there was no other way.

_**Flash with the stories of my childhood,**_

_**The ones that never ended well.**_

Grimmjow held a horribly bruised Chad down with a single foot, the blue haired Espada resting his arm and head upon that same knee, grinning madly at Ichigo with predator like eyes that made Ichigo shiver. Ulquilorra held both Rukia and Orihime in his pale grasp, both females crying while their captor stared blankly at him. A pink haired man held Uyruu at sword point in his lap, and sat on a passed out Renji. Ichigo had never seen Uyruu so close to tears before.

_**That is when the confusion started.**_

The teen growled lowly in his throat, ignoring the Esapada's leader in front of him. Instead he charged towards his friends captors, both pieces of his sword glowing black and red in his trembling hands.

_**I just need a spell to end this fear I have.**_

_**And yet,**_

Aizen suddenly appeared in front of the substitute Shinigami, catching both hands in one and letting him lean across his arm. Honey brown eyes widened, his friends froze and their voices hushed to nothing.

_"Ichigo Kurosaki…"_

_**My eyes…**_

A rough scream echoed in the dead air. Chad flinched yet refused to look away. Orihime's screams as well as Rukia's were muffled by pale hands, and Uyruu kept trying to look away, but Szayelaporro threatened otherwise.

_**They still burn…**_

Asilver sword, dripping with crimson and a glowing blue liquid, peaked out from under Ichigo in his chest. But yet the hilt still lay flat against his back.

Aizen's zanpacto had run the teen completely through in the center of his chest. But it was not the sword that had been able to make Kurosaki scream. Oh no, it was the liquid that ate through anything it touched, much like a cut spirit chain.

The orange head's eyes were scrunched closed, his body going limp in his enemy's arm. Snow clung to his body, eliciting another shiver from him. His mind was blank with the roaring pain, and all he could possibly do was stare at Tensa lying once more in the mud as it was coated in its master's blood. He coughed heavily, blood spilling from his mouth.

Snickers erupted from the Espada as the brunet abruptly dropped the teen, leaving him lying face down in the mud. The taller placed a foot on the smaller back and pressed down; drawing out his sword like one would form his sheath. Ichigo only groaned, crying out softly, his body starting to hyperventilate as blood once more tried to stop his breathing. And in a flash his opponent was gone, leaving his friends quickly scurrying to reach his limp body.

_**With the sight**_

_**Of such a disappointing ending.**_

_"Goodbye."_

_**Damn that monster…A monster whom soars so high so that I cannot touch him.**_


	2. Circles and Lines

Thanks to all who commented and viewed...and yeah. Lets read the story now shall we?

Next chapter will have more intense yoai.

OH! I don't own Bleach, Aizen-sama nor Kurosaki Ichigo, no matter how amazing that would be. And for those who don't like yoai, don't like well then, don't read. That simple.

* * *

Monsters in the Clouds

Chapter 2: Circles and Lines

_**I miss the way the sunshine would light up the world.**_

_There was no sunshine to find here_. Here the night never fell and the sun never rose, regardless to how the sky lit up or darkened as if a sun was present. Sandy deserts conquered the hollow land, while tall white structures rose up around the large fortress of Las Noches. Savage beasts roamed the wild.

The sky now was a dark black, and blood stained a path to the front door of the castle, as if something-or rather someone- was promptly dragged there. The winds whistled as they tossed sand over the land.

A crescent moon hung lowly in the sky, a rare occurrence for this world. And let one be noted that these skies were not truly skies, but in fact united they made up a single canopy, hiding this world from the terrors of the power that the real moon held. But this moon inside the canopy was not completely fake-mind you- but a well-made artificial one, created long before.

_**I miss the ways that made all the little things matter.**_

He lay in bed, his orange hair standing out most of all against the stark white sheets. His breathing was labored, eyes clenched shut in pain. No treatment was done well enough to completely remove the multiplying poison from his system, at least none that he knew. It continuously ate away at his innards, never ceasing its vicious track.

Ichigo's spiritual pressure was likewise out of control, regardless to how well a silver collar suppressed it. His black Shinigami uniform was stripped from his body, and a white Espada one took its place. Like the one that belonged blue haired man, it revealed part of his well-toned chest, and came up-collar wise-to his chin, but remained unbuttoned down to his collar bone. His sleeves were long, stopping only after his fingers were mostly covered. His pants weren't as long, stopping at his ankles so he didn't trip over the bottom with his bare feet, ones that were scarred with the history of many fierce battles.

_**I miss you most of all.**_

_**But now,**_

_That _man, that same brown haired man who caused such pain to the orange haired teen, sat in the corner of his prisoner's room. He only sipped at his steaming tea, finding the Shinigami more interesting than it.

Ichigo _had _woken up, once almost a day before. And yet, he panicked, and Aizen was forced to crush him with his power. There was no mercy, no love when he did so: just the pain caused by a cold hearted killer.

Aizen knew the strawberry had been faking fatigue since half an hour ago. Ichigo knew this too. But what good would getting up do? Neither really knew.

_**Even without you,**_

_**I'm waking up…**_

He shot up like a bullet from a revolutionary musket, without warning, jumping out of the mass of the scarlet sheets that held him down like chains would a captive. He ran through the white door without a thought in his mind, nor a hesitation.

_**Wait….**_

_**I feel it in my bones**_

All was silent as his feet hit the cold white tiled floor harshly, his breath coming in short and weighted. Blood poured down the orange-head's shirt, leaving a crimson trail behind him. He was like prey, and the predators could track him no matter where he went. Sweat formed at his brow as he ran through the ever changing corridors of Hueco Mundo. He could faintly hear others following his, but with his goal so close in sight, he couldn't stop to face them.

Zangetsu was his priority at the moment. There was no other way to get out of here, not without his dear partner. Shirosaki chuckled in his mind. He was losing it. He was losing this fight. And that much was certain. Ichigo laughed out loud, clutching his aching side. It was a hopeless little laugh that symbolized his defeat, one he would go down being the only one injured.

_**I wipe my brow,**_

_**I sweat my rust.**_

Grimmjow sprung himself out of nowhere, missing the frantically running teen by mere inches. To Ichigo's mistake, he looked behind him, seeing what had so suddenly breezed past him. Then he saw them.

_**I need to shape up…**_

_**For this is it…**_

Every one of them hung by a rope on their necks in the hands of a select few of the Espada, chest's frozen in place. Their eyes were glazed over, downcast, and hopeless. Cut's scattered their bodies. Who were they? Why his friends nonetheless. He froze, and yet managed to crouch down and use his momentum to spin himself around. _He wouldn't let that happen! He wouldn't let them get hurt anymore!_

_**The Apocalypse.**_

His eyes darkened, the black sclera staining the white and turning his eyes yellow, and a dark red power radiated from him as he grabbed Sazelapporo by his collar and pushed him to the ground. Using the others head to flip over the pink haired scientist, he landed a downwards kick to Zommari. Both trembled under his intense spiritual pressure while lying there, face first on the icy floors. Noitora reached desperately for his Zanpacto, but never had the chance; Ichigo was on fire, landing a swift punch to his opponent's stomach, making the taller crumple to the ground.

Anger fueled his actions; there was no doubt in anyone's mind about this. And though this is fiction, his rage was fact. Ichigo's face shone with anger, his posture suggesting he was seething in frustration. His teeth were sharp, hair highlighted with strips of white, and claws sharpened to such a fine point that they could replace a sword. All of these were traits that did not belong to him, but those of his hollow. He was becoming one of them: a traitor to his own kind.

_**It's a revolution, I suppose.**_

Aizen himself brimmed with frustration and amusement. By this time Kurosaki had single-handedly dealt with all of his espada, minus Ulquilorra, Starrk, and Halibel. He noted that the silver collar, though still on the orangette's neck, split itself in half and clung onto the tan skin for dear life, not caring that it was digging into its owner's skin. His plan had worked: invocation of the soul to test its will and limits-and that's all that mattered. And it seemed like that boy had none of the latter. And that was what was so amusing about him. But was this all that he could do? He supposed not, but he'd have to push harder to find out.

_**I'm waking up,**_

_**To ash and dust….**_

_**So I must tell you that….**_

The shinigami that hung off in the distance were soon cut down by the boy who had just lost himself to the pleasure of power. He slammed a hand against the walls, causing them to crumble under the harsh touch. Rukia was the first to recover, looking up at her friend with trembling eyes. What had happened in the time she passed out?! This wasn't right! She passed out once more, rejoining her friends who were still in the abyss of sleep.

Ichigo panicked. Had she died from being in his presence? He didn't know, and growled lowly in frustration. They would pay; there was no mercy to give when it came from a lost one.

Launching himself at Soskue Aizen, he bared his fangs and teeth, ready to feel that mans flesh give way under his power….

_**A sun that locks Heaven is much like**_

_**A moon that opens the doors to Hell.**_

No such thing could ever happen. Both knew that, much like how they both knew Ichigo had never truly given up his consciousness out in that misty cemetery. But he had to try anyways, and, anyways, it was too late. There was no hope for the one cladded in darkness, nor one who accepts the devil in his soul.

Aizen shuddered in anticipation, drawing out Kyoka Suigetsu-his weapon-once more. Even with the savage teen racing towards him, he couldn't hide his grin. He would not be frightened by such a weakling.

_**And that which does not…**_

Ichigo attacked, claws scraping against his opponents sword, creating small sparks of light as he did so. Landing quickly behind the brown haired man, he himself grinned, half entertained by the opportunity Aizen gave him, before swiftly launching himself again at the leader of the Espada. Aiming for the back of his neck, he bared his fangs, preparing to take the kill.

_**Intervene between us, **_

_**Will alas…**_

Being so wrapped up in his thoughts, Ichigo was not entirely surprised to be stopped by some unseen force. Crashing to the damp floor he cried out in anguish. _His friends! _Finding courage in the word friends alone, he attempted to stand up. This situation was too much like before. And if he stayed down, it wouldn't end well.

Aizen was before him before he could regain his balance, grinning slyly. There was not stopping this soon to be god now. He had already won. He knew that for a fact, so pushing Kurosaki a little farther wouldn't hurt. He used a free hand to knock the Shinigami on the top of his head, sending him back down to the blood coated ground before sending Kyoka to run the boy through once again.

With hate filled eyes, Ichigo managed to look up through blurry eyes that brimmed with unshed tears. Silently he dared the taller to do it. Finish it. Take the sword from his back and slice off his head. Snap his neck. Anything to end the pain. But Aizen only chuckled.

"It's not your time to die, I still have a use for you, Kurosaki Ichigo." He sneered. Ichigo only bowed his head, in shame and in defeat. How could he have just wished for death when his friends…_Where were his friends?! _As if Aizen could read his thoughts, he spoke up in a low, mocking voice.

"Your friends are safe, for now, at least. And they will remain that way as long as you comply with my every command." He spat out the next, including a spiteful teasing tone. "Now stand, boy."

This to Ichigo was worse than death. To bow down to this mock god as if he was a real one would prove to be tortuous. But, nonetheless, he stood, managing somehow to pull the sword out of his back and toss it onto the floor. Lowering his gaze to look anywhere but Aizen, he did not see the look of pleasure that weaved it's way onto his _master's_ face. Nor did he foresee the man picking him up bridal style and walking away, the boys orange hair standing out against the white fabric of his arms.

Yes, by the end, he wouldn't be sure of whom he was anymore for torture never ended well. Maybe it was then that it began, the slow process of loosing oneself, maybe later on.

_**Kill us.**_

_But let us be aware that to him, Kurosaki Ichigo was no longer Kurosaki Ichigo. He was the __**Monster in the Sky**__._


	3. As Desolate as the Hidden Inferno

So, I know I take forever to write stuff, but hey, look on the bright side! This is the first story I've ever gotten to finish a third chapter of. I'm really bad at this. And if it wasn't for my friends, then I wouldn't be writing this anymore. But I found a new fun to this one so~ Once I'm done here, I'll go back and finish Pathetic (My HichiIchi) and make it all extra specially~ If any of you actually read this, I would like to know if you find the poem thats embedded in the poem annoying. So if, and I hope that you all do, you reply, please tell me~ I'll make a poll if I have time, so just head to my page. Cookies for anyone who does~

So there's also going to be three parts, but the only difference is that their titles are different. I'll still post them on this one. So this next part, if you look below, is Monsters in the Earth. Yeah. There will be a lemon in the last chappie~ So for those who are guilty and only are here for the lemon-I find myself doing so on many occasions-you might want to wait a bit.~

Also, thanks to all who commented. So... R&R, and remember I don't own Bleach. If I did I would share it with all you fangirls...and fanguys.

AquaNight~ :3

* * *

Part 2….

Monsters in the Earth

Chapter 3: As Desolate as the Hidden Inferno

_**I howled out,**_

_**Laughter hitting my hoarse voice…**_

The stark white halls quickly darkened to a shady grey as the brown haired man, who carried the orange-headed teen bridal style, entered his own quarters. Gently walking up to the king size bed so conveniently placed in the middle of the overly large room, he placed the pouting teen on top of the crimson colored silk.

Much like before, Ichigo refused to look Aizen in the eyes, instead turning his head to the side and tried to will down the blush that snuck its way onto his face as the older man moved to straddle him.

"Look at me, Ichigo." He huffed out, obviously annoyed by the substitute shinigami's actions. When he just ignored the command, Aizen leaned down and licked the outer shell of the strawberry's ear and whispered huskily. "Come now pet, you wouldn't want you or your _friends _to be punished now would you?"

Ichigo shivered as both fear and pleasure coursed through his body. After a moment's hesitation, he slowly turned and looked at the brunet god in the eyes, blushing and yet scowling at the same time.

_**Almost knocking out a boulder overhead**_

_**To send it toppling down on top of me.**_

Aizen couldn't resist; the temptation was far too great. Crashing his lips onto the strawberry's it was to his great surprise that Ichigo was kissing him back with the same amount of force as he was. _Interesting…he tastes true to his name…_Aizen mused silently to himself, pulling back after he felt his control slipping. He chuckled aloud, moving to get off of his orange haired Shinigami.

"_Sleep." _He whispered before Ichigo followed his command without any hesitation.

…

_**I howled out**_

_**As the flames licked,**_

The ground whimpered with every light step the man with the striped hat took. Shadows draped the land in a dark cloak and made it damn near impossible to see in the areas that lacked such light. Monsters wreak havoc only while they are in the depths of their own despair.

The man with the green striped hat moved cautiously, yet not slowly, weaving in and out of the shadows. Something wasn't right here. The normal spiritual pressure of all of the hollows of this between world usually was enough to put a slight pressure on his chest. But now….Now it was almost unbearable.

_**At the black remains**_

_**Of a once proud city…**_

Even as he walked, his steps left harsh indents on the sand, much like the deep craters on the moon of the human world. His chest ached with the constant force weighing it down as if it were an elephant crushing him. But still he continued on, for something was not quite right.

Behind every corner there is a mystery they say, but here, behind every rock lays a group of hollows ten to twenty in numbers, most adhuchas in strength. Benihime screamed out as her master called out his princess' name. Many of them didn't last long with their strengths so weak when separated. He collected reshi samples from each corpse that was left behind, and any unnatural substances that he could find. He didn't collect as many of the latter as he would've liked, but what he did find was a simple scarf, one that looked like Rangiku Matsumoto's of squad ten. Though it was stained a bloody red, the fabric was still soft and untouched when he pressed it against his cheek. Most human items that appeared in this world would simply dissolve moments after arriving. But this, seemingly normal scarf had survived. But why? It was a question that the man was determined to answer.

It wasn't long before he met another group, one where almost fifty hollows stood fighting one another. Fighting for survival here wasn't uncommon, but when one caught sight of the man, so did the rest.

_**I howled out**_

_**As the last, pained cry**_

_**Came from an infant, whose skin**_

_**Was as dark as the night sky.**_

The fights here never lasted long, and this one was no exception. In no time, the man was on all fours, attempting to use the last of his strength to crawl away from the one hollow he could not slay. He looked too much like the one Orihime Inue had told him about. The horned monster whose simple cero bore a hole in Ulquilorra's stomach was the one he ran in fear from, tail between his legs. There were the same red slashes on his mask as she had described.

Benihime screamed in anguish within the depths of his inner world, and Urahara Kiskue could not bear to stand it anymore. But he had to be stronger than that. He could not cry and run away anymore. So he stood, foolishly, one might add.

The hollow screamed out, eager to find fresh blood, to consume this raw, otherwise unattainable power. It launched itself at Kiskue, and the man in the striped hat had less than a second to move in any given direction. But he didn't move. It wasn't as if he didn't want to, it was just that he couldn't. His eyes widened in realization as the monster was upon him.

_**As the tears rolled down his once rosy cheeks,**_

_**As not even his pathetic gods would save him,**_

_**As, after a moment,**_

_**His crying stopped.**_

He howled out, expecting pain beyond his comprehension. But there was none. Not even the faint hum of pain that would have been expected. He was met with stark white walls all around him. He lifted his hand only to find that he couldn't, and settled for listening to the chiming of metal dully hitting against metal. The striped green and white hat that usually sat upon his head was nowhere in sight, and his shaggy blond hair hung in his face to the point that he had to puff out air to move it. Unfamiliar spiritual powers surrounded him, all much stronger than any normal hollow, or even adhuchas. No, these must be the Espada that many, including himself, had fought against once upon a time. But that didn't frighten him as much as the presence that suddenly entered the small room.

"It seems as if the mouse is awake." hummed the deep voice. Kiskue grunted a response, and the man just smirked.

"What the hell do you want, Aizen?"

_**And at the same time he stopped,**_

_**I almost felt**_

_**A feeling long ago banished.**_

_**I felt…**_

_**Alone.**_

_"Such soft words, old friend." Soskue Aizen smirked in reply._


End file.
